A Fortunate Finale
by thistlethoughts
Summary: Klaus is reunited with Fiona, and Violet moves on in her life. Was going to try to do it Lemony snicket style but gave up it is inimitable. First ever fanfic please criticise.


A Fortunate Finale 

Violet walked in her hands covered in grease and her cheeks red, she had obviously had a strenuous day but she looked happy as she always did when she had her hands on machinery. As she walked in Klaus looked up from the book he was immersed in "Robert called in today" he said "again" his face was straight but his eyes were sparkling "he seemed _very_ disappointed that you weren't in". Violet knew what he was thinking, she blushed and turned away. After she washed her hands and changed she picked up her ribbon "I'm going on a walk" she said brusquely, a word which here means showed she was not overly happy about the news contrary to her brother's expectations. Lately Violet had been taking more and more solitary walks Klaus had presumed had something to do with Robert, a colleague at her work, but Sunny knew better.

"I suppose we'll be hearing of their engagement any week now" said Klaus after she had left. Sunny just looked down at her mixing bowl "hmmm" she said. A noise which Klaus interpreted as being a non-committal answer to avoid disagreeing. He could guess at her reasons "its been five years" he said adjusting his glasses and looking out the window "we have to move on. Besides" he said turning back to Sunny "Robert is intelligent and kind, he'd be perfect for Violet".

"yes" said Sunny quietly, but soon the twinkle returned to her eyes "if you didn't shut yourself away in your library I'm sure Violet wouldn't be the only Baudelaire with a love life".

"Phff" said Klaus contemptuously "I'm a library man not a ladies man".

Sunny returned to the kitchen and muttered to herself "you'd backtrack in a second if a certain mycologist were to reappear".

Klaus was browsing the shelves of the medical library he had heard recently of a case of fungus poisoning which sounded suspiciously like the medusoid mycelium, and he wanted to recheck the symptoms thought he doubted he could ever forget. As he pulled out a book one of his colleagues peered around the side "hey Klaus we need you urgently" Klaus' research abilities were greatly respected though these days he preferred to remain relatively secluded this was almost impossible with his newfound fame, there was even an article in circulation on his breakthrough information on weather science though as it was published by _The Daily Punctilio_ Klaus decided against reading the likely radically misinformed piece. Neil raised his eyebrows at the cover of the book in his hand "interested in mycology are you? that's interesting we have a mycologist coming in tomorrow". Klaus didn't dare hope but his heart beat began to speed up all the same "what's her name" he tried to ask evenly. Neil winked "what makes you think it's a her".

That next day Klaus turned up even earlier than usual to work, and though he always looked neatly presently someone who knew him well may have noticed just how perfectly straight his parting was. But as he got settled into reading the poisons association rang asking him to look at what they thought was an completely unknown snake bite. He of course conceded, by the time he had recorded all the facts it was beginning to darken, he returned to the medical library. Though he tried to convince himself he was simply interested in what the mycologist had to say on his case it could hardly warrant the way he was running up the stairs. He reached the lab puffing. Neil smiled "good lord, what happened to you Klaus". Klaus didn't reply he looked rather wildly about the room "Fiona?" he said weakly. There could be no denying it now he had been sure she would be here, she wasn't. He slumped against the wall, and put his head in his hands. "Klaus are you alright" Neil ran to his side. "I'm fine" he said brusquely, a word which here means showed he was not overly happy, contrary to what he told Neil. Keeping his eyes averted he asked Neil about the mycologist. "Actually you only just missed her" he said concerned but decided not to press Klaus. Klaus still gazed out the window "how many mycologists do you think are out there".

"thousands probably" Neil said absently "interesting spectacles, don't you think ". At this Klaus jack-knifed upright "What shape were they". Neil was taken aback at Klaus' intensity, and held them out cautiously "she left them behind, see". Klaus hand trembled as he took them from Neil's hands "they're triangular" he said, then "how long ago did you say she left".

"only a minute or so before you came bursting in here" but Neil soon discovered he was talking to the air as Klaus was running back down the stairs.

Outside the street lamp were lighting up, he didn't know what he was hoping to achieve by running out here, but still he felt compelled to walk along the street passing the bus stop which may have taken her away minutes ago. From the gloom he heard hearty laughter "Aye! you'd lose you're head if it wasn't screwed on." another familiar voice responded " but is it necessary to go back for them right now, at this time" it was Fernald, but it was the next voice which made Klaus stop dead. A girl laughed "Of course. She who hesitates is lost. Or he."

"Aye!" Captain widdershins yelled in agreement.

Klaus opened his mouth but no sound came out, he couldn't lose his voice now, not when he was so close. Finally his throat got a grip "Fiona!" he yelled, just as her silhouette began to take form under the soft glow of the street lamp.

"Klaus?" said her voice quietly, she stopped. Captain Widdershins also stopped "Aye you're imagining things Fiona. he's gone" he tried to tell her. She rounded on him "I'm not imagining things, I.. I heard him".

"Fiona!" Klaus yelled out again, this time louder.

At this Fiona broke away from Widdershins and Fernald and ran forward. Metres from Klaus she slowly began to edge back "Oh aye, oh Klaus" she said softly, not looking as though she believed what she saw "Do you... can you ... have you forgiven me".

Klaus shook his head and Fiona's eyes became watery, but then he stepped forward and she could see he was shaking his head in disbelief "Of course I forgive you, of course" and with the he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

"Aye!" yelled the Captain "get your filthy mouth off my stepdaughter". Klaus separated from Fiona.

In recognition the Captain took a step backwards "Aye! It's you Klaus! ahhh, never mind then. Keep kissing, I won't look."

When Violet returned from one of long walks, she walked past Klaus and a girl on the couch murmuring to each other. She didn't stare but politely walked straight into the kitchen, she grinned to herself, "so Klaus has a girlfriend" she thought "it's about time". But as she caught snatches of conversation through the wall she was convinced she had heard this girl's voice before. At one point Klaus audibly said "He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not ask remains a fool forever" at which the girl added "or she". Violet dropped her dish in the sink with a resounding clang "Fiona!" she yelled incredulously, she ran out the kitchen. It really was her, triangular glasses and all. Violet grinned from ear to ear and Fiona could tell she didn't need to ask for her forgiveness. But then another even happier thought struck hit Violet her voice almost breaking she asked "then the Quagmires ..." she started, as Fiona shook her head it was heartbreaking to watch the immediate transition from unbelievable joy to something close on death "Quigley" she squeaked. Fiona stood up and grasped her hand "I'm so sorry Violet, I don't know what happened to them, for all I know they could've escaped safely". Violet pulled away, then ran into her room. Nobody knows what went on in the day she passed isolated in her room but it is sufficient to say several crashes were heard from that direction. After the door slammed, Klaus stood up to go and comfort her but Fiona stopped him "I don't think you should. I think she needs to be alone". Klaus shook his head "but we've gone through everything together". At this Sunny joined in "I actually agree with Fiona, I think we should leave her". Klaus fell back on the couch. Fiona looked hesitant for a moment but then said "I think I should be gone before she comes back out". Klaus grabbed her hand "No Fiona". Fiona sighed and sat back down next to him "but think what it must do to her, to see us like this. For your sister's sake?" she asked. Klaus shook his head again but less vehemently "we've already been separated for so long".

"Just a little longer" she said, she kissed him and was then gone, but Klaus continued to stare where she had been for quite some time.

When Violet emerged from her room late the next day something was horribly wrong. A smile was plastered on her face, it was a smile which worked independently from her eyes which remained tortured. "Are you alright?" Klaus asked extremely worried when she walked into the living room.

"I'm fine" she said brightly "I'm moving on".

"but..." Klaus started

"Its been five years Klaus, he's gone. I just have to accept that". Klaus tried to reach her, but she seemed to keeping her distance from everything, as though she might shatter if she touched something. "I'm making breakfast! Who wants pancakes?".

"Violet!" Klaus said sternly, but Violet was in the kitchen and pretended not to hear. Eventually Klaus just had to give up, he was just about to try and get advice from Sunny when the doorbell rang. Klaus opened the door, it was Robert "Is Violet in?" he asked.

"umm, I'll just check" Klaus said flatly, he left leaving the door as much closed as could be considered polite. He requested private conversation with Sunny immediately, far away from the door.

Sunny spoke first "we can't let him see her, not in this state".

"Why not?" said Klaus although he knew "if anything she seems better than normal".

Sunny rolled her eyes " you know she's not. If he asks her to marry him in this state she'll say yes, no matter that she doesn't love him".

Klaus nodded and walked back to the door "Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm afraid she's unavailable at the moment".

Robert wasn't appeased by this answer he put his hand around the door and tried to pry it slightly further open, poking his head around "if I could just see her for a second...".

Klaus sighed, he could see he was going to have to give in, but at that moment Beatrice appeared at his side "Who are you?" she asked Robert ever curious. Klaus had an idea "Beatrice why don't you help Violet ... I mean mum with breakfast".

"mum?" said Robert confused. Klaus took advantage of this moment "I'm sure Violet will see you at work" he said quickly shutting the door on him.

Violet was taking Beatrice to school, when she was crossing the road she wondered whether she should be holding her hand like a proper parent but Beatrice was too independent for that.

Unbeknown to Violet she was being watched, in the school grounds a man sat engrossed in a book on cartography. As Violet walked past he looked up, he knew she would come this way. He yearned to say hello but he looked at Beatrice and knew it would be impossible, he smiled sadly and put away his book, planning to leave the town for good. At that moment a stray zephyr tugged Violet's ribbon out of her hair and into the man, she whirled around to try and catch it bringing her eyes to it's possessor.

"Quigley?" she said, but surely it couldn't be. She turned around and didn't look back for fear he may have never stood there.

"Violet" he said, now he had seen her he couldn't go back to being invisible. He walked over to her, she was standing still though still staring in the opposite direction. Beatrice though was eying him suspiciously "who are you" she asked.

He crouched to her height "I'm Quigley, I used to be a friend of your mum".

Beatrice now looked at him with even greater scrutiny "she's not my mum". Violet finally turned around, but she looked at the ground slightly to the left. "Klaus, Sunny and I, sort of adopted Beatrice". Quigley tilted his head to the side trying to make eye contact "Violet" he said deadly seriously "I'm going to ask you a series of impertinent questions, but I need to know" he paused for a second "are you a mother?".

Violet shook her head.

"Are you a wife?"

"no" said Violet finally looking up

"Surely then you must be a girlfriend"

At this Violet grinned "no". The corner of Quigley's mouth twitched as though he was about to smile also but he tried to maintain his facade of austerity.

"I have but one more question to ask then" he said, now it was his turn to look at the ground "I know after five years it is too much to hope for that you might still care for me but..." at this point he got down on one knee and stared up at Violet "Violet Baudelaire will you marry me?".

"Yes!" Violet said, tears running down her face, she pulled Quigley up off his knees. He put his arms around her. Violet closed her eyes to better capture the moment in her memory but then realized something "Quigley, are all the Quagmires o.k?"

"oh yes" he replied "they wanted to see you too, but I asked to go alone first. I'm afraid I don't know what happened to Captain Widdershins and Fiona. Klaus..."

Violet had to interrupt him "They're fine! Klaus is probably with her now. We're all fine".

"We're fortunate" Quigley said.


End file.
